The study is a 35 year prospective follow-up of alcohol abuse among urban males. It will contrast the lives of men who have abused alcohol with those of men who have not. In 1940 the Glueck's began a detailed prospective study of 500 11- 15-year-old boys. Criteria for selection were absence of delinquency, core city residence, and an ethnicity and IQ that matched 500 delinquents. Each boy, his parents, and teachers were interviewed; social agency records were searched for three generations and extensive medical and psychological tests conducted. With less than 10% attrition, the boys were refollowed up at ages 17, 25, and 31. (Pilot study suggests that at age 45 85% of sample can still be located). A reinterview of the sample is underway. Interviewers are blind to the subjects' past. Raters, blind to the men's adulthood, have rated the childhoods. Agency, hospital, and probation records have been searched for objective documentation of alcoholism. Major issues under study include: 1) premorbid variables associated with alcoholism, 3) premorbid variables associated with remission of alcoholism, 3) after onset of alcoholism, social and therapeutic variables correlating with remission, and 4) possibility of integration of findings into ongoing alcohol programs.